User blog:Bubble-Blitz/Akademi Murder: Camp
Haylo! I had a ideia to make a game for the fanon wiki. A game where people can put they OCs to amazing, scary and deadly situations. Where everyone can die at any moment, everyone has the "witch kiss", everyone is the culprit. Where a masked killer silently make it victims, with a hidden identity, only five will survive. Will you take this challenge? How it works? There will be two teams, each team will be given challenges and, together, will need to write a story and submit to me, the best written story wins, and the other team will engage in the deadly experience, then i, the super duper high school level Bubble will kill a random character, working like a reality show! Ins't it funny?! For a good story, character interaction, not breaking laws of the universe and being realistic is needed. I will give the entire description of the challenge and some things each team needs to do. If only one person is left on a team, the other one can choose his fate, life or death. After some deaths, the teams will merge and it will be all-alone, however you still can work and write you story with one or more friends if you want. The Story At the start of the Summer School Break, 24 students find themselves searching for some fun, they find out about a abandoned camp with luxury buildings and a 'mazing lake. The owners of this camp run away, due to "Paranormal Problems", the students decide to take they summer break here, hoping for some fun. But, in the depth of the camps, a dark entity waits for new victims to come, he is ready... to kill! The Setting The setting of the Akademi Murder Camp is a abandoned camp (Really?). The camp is large and surrounded by large walls who make it almost impossible to escape, there is no internet connection nor phone signal, the teachers are absent and the students take care of themselves, leaving them all alone and trapped. There is a large lake which can be used for fishing, trees with delicious and rare fruits and a stalker without soul that is ready to take your lives and closed all exits with large and unbreakable boulder. There are two big cottages with male and female dormitories each, rich bathrooms, amazing pools and large and rich main rooms filled with comfortable and luxury sofas, what a place! There is a small place with some logs for night-chatting. The perfect place for a summer, if it hadn't a cute killer! What a Shame! The Killer The Killer identity is unknown, it wears a red mask with a giant grin and green eyes without pupils covering his face, two oni horns and a green stealth clothing. It has a amazing set of weapons, along with it own sheer strength. He has a amazing intelligence, he can attack you without killing, but this may be rare. This evil killer has stalking ability and is always watching everything. Be careful! Rules * You can be attacked by the Killer, and if you really want, you character can be killed on the team entry; * There will be a time limit for the entries; * The Murder Camp is non-canon, don't worry about any death character; * Don't try to make you character shine all time; * If you want to use two OCs, you can't put them on different teams; * Have fun! Entries The team need to send entries every challenge, the entries are not single, there is only one for each team and you guys need to make it together. You can't send in my message wall, send me in a document. A team can make a single person write while the others give ideias and describe what happens. A team can set up a Google document and edit all at the same time. Or the team can make a small roleplay and make one person write it on a document. Just have fun! The team can only send a single entry made by everyone. The Characters * Twins count as a only character if they die on the same time; * You can only put two characters; * All teams have a leader, after a team is complete, the team can choose they leader; * You can choose you character and the team she/he will be; * You can pick a canon character, except Yandere-Chan, Senpai, Info-chan and the Rivals; * If you become inactive, you character will be killed. Team Puffer Fish #Igor Luan #Irina Luan #Kaia Homura #Hirito Kosei # # # # # # # # Team Eagle #Jack Smith #Aiden Jones #Fanfikushon Chosha #Sayomi Nakamura #Kai Nakamura # # # # # # # Category:Blog posts